


Shepard's New Look

by ellebeedarling



Series: After All This Time [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff fluff and more fluff, Haircuts, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Showers, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: Kaidan gives Shepard a haircut.Honestly, I have no excuse for this! Part of a series, but can easily stand alone.





	Shepard's New Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkly_butthole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_butthole/gifts).



> I'm dedicating this to my dear friend sparkly_butthole for her birthday!! Happy birthday, sweet cheeks! I hope it's amazing!! xoxoxo
> 
> This is a deleted scene from Ch. 33 of Someone to Love!

Kaidan loved John's hair. Weeks ago, he'd asked his lover to grow it out from the buzz cut he'd worn for years, just to see what it looked like. It had grown out quickly, and was currently a thick, black mop on top of his head, silky and soft to the touch. He found himself looking for reasons to run his hands through it all the time. Shepard generally kept it slicked straight back, gelled into place just to keep it out of his way in the field. He'd even taken to wearing a ball cap quite frequently to keep it under control when the gel wore off. 

“I've got to do something about this,” Shepard muttered, looking at the mass of wavy tresses in the mirror. “It's been forever since I had hair, and I don't know what the hell to do with it.” 

“What if we trim it up a bit?”

“You want to cut my hair?”

“It won't be that different from the times I've helped you shave it,” Kaidan said. 

“Yeah, but shaving it all off is one thing. Can you even cut hair?”

“Come on, John. I've got this.” He closed the lid to the toilet. “Sit,” he ordered.

The Commander obeyed with a huff. “Alright, but if you mess it all up, I reserve the right to shave it off before showing my face to the crew. I do have a reputation to uphold you know?”

“A reputation for being a stubborn hard-ass?”

“I thought I was a bad ass?”

Kaidan snorted. “You are a bad ass, John. I'm not sure your hairstyle will change that.” He took out the clippers and set to work, trimming the sides and back till they were cropped short. Not as short as the buzz the Commander used to wear, but short enough that it wouldn't give him any trouble. For the top, he dug out the scissors and trimmed and trimmed until John was worried about what he'd see when he looked in the mirror. Kaidan stepped back, looking over his handiwork with an appraising eye. He threaded his hands through the hair a few times and snipped a couple of long tags away before smiling and declaring himself done with step one. 

“Step one?”

“Hop in the shower and let's wash it, then I can finish it up.” 

John grinned and stripped quickly out of his clothes. Kaidan watched him as he lathered up, washing the little clippings of hair off his head and body. His resistance crumbled when Shepard took hold of his hard cock and began stroking it with soapy fingers, head lolling back and breathing becoming labored. He stripped himself down and joined his husband then, swatting John's hand away and taking his cock into his own hand. Shepard grinned and returned the favor. They brought each other to completion with lazy strokes and languid kisses, resting their foreheads together as their breathing caught up. 

Wrapped in towels, Kaidan forced John to sit on the toilet lid again so he could style his hair with gel. “Damn that's sexy,” he said, stepping back with his hands on his hips to admire his husband's new look. “I like it!” 

Shepard looked at his reflection in the mirror once more. His hair was short on the sides but longer on the top, sort of spiked up in the front. It was long enough to satisfy Kaidan's desire to have something to run his fingers through – or to pull when the mood was right, Shepard thought with a smirk. Still, it was short enough to not be in his way when he was working, and he could leave that ridiculous ball cap in the closet where it belonged without worrying about having hair in his eyes constantly. It was a surprise, but he had to admit that he liked it. He nodded his approval. “It looks good,” he announced.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” John turned to his husband, wrapping his arms around him. “I like it.” 

Kaidan pressed their lips together softly. “I'm glad.” 

“It's poker night,” John said as they dug through the closet to find some clothes. “Are these yours or mine?” He held up a pair of jeans. 

“Try them on and see.” 

“I think we're going to have to put our names in our clothes to keep them sorted. T-shirts don't matter, but my legs are longer – your pants would look ridiculous on me.”

“Plus your ass is bigger,” Kaidan said with a snicker.

“It is not!” John twisted to get a better look at his backside. He pouted a little. “Are you saying I'm getting fat?” He looked down at his stomach, patting it self-consciously. He didn't think it could be possible with as much running as he did. Maybe he needed to lift more weights or something.

“I was teasing, John. Relax! You know you look great. I can't keep my hands off you.” Kaidan wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, pulling him into a kiss. He spun them around and backed John up until his knees hit the bed and they toppled over. 

“James is going to bitch about us being late,” Shepard grinned. 

“Ask me if I give a damn!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you'll forgive me for this cheese ball, but it was fun, no? :) 
> 
> Find me on tumblr if you're so inclined: ellebeedarling.tumblr.com
> 
> Much love,   
> Elle


End file.
